


Cops and Cliches, redux

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Donuts, Humor, M/M, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Now that Riz's toys are once again back in their own House, Kreo Prowl puts his life back in order. (Aka: Dragon has a backlog of donut jokes to post.)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it only just occurred to me that it was Monday. Ooops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am perfectly capable of running the same joke into the ground. Why do you ask?


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you saw that right: that was a triple post. I'm posting two episodes early b/c I will be without internet next week and probably won't be able to post anything the week after that too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack. Moar donuts! XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This should have gone up yesterday. I was so distracted by the approach of Halloween that I forgot what day of the week it was... /shame


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. This should have gone up yesterday. NaNo seems to have fried my brain.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic he's talking to is [Every Breaking Wave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11634522/chapters/26166138) our Barbarian AU fic where Jazz introduces Prowl to the Cybertronian version of coconuts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me all this time through all these donuts. XD

**Author's Note:**

> **I am attempting some things to (hopefully) help mobile phone users view the comics more easily. ~~Let me know how it works.~~**
> 
> ~~[Edit] First attempt completely fragged over computer viewing so I removed it. Check back in a few days to see if I've fixed the problem before giving me feedback on the mobile phone viewing.~~
> 
> ~~[Edit] My attempts to fix things only made it worse. This is why I'm not a computer programmer. Looks like phone viewers are just going to have to deal with the images being too big for the screen. Sorry.~~
> 
> ~~[Edit] Second attempt is marginally more effective. It now resizes properly on _my_ phone to make it easier to see and read, but not on Riz's. She thinks it may be because her phone is old and may be a glitch unique to her phone. Though there is now an issue where the image resizes on computer screens too. So I'm restarting the poll, and including desk/laptop users as well.~~
> 
> ~~[Edit] Third (and fourth) attempt seems to fix the issues we were having with Riz's phone/browser AND my issue with it resizing to fit larger screens. Which is awesome for us. How's it look for all of you?~~
> 
> [Edit] After so many positive responses on the new formats, I've gone ahead and applied it to all previous _Toy Stories_ works. Of course let us (either Rizobact or I) if you notice a problem; idk what we'll do to fix it, but we'll try. Or continue to let us know it's doing great, because that's always nice to hear. XD


End file.
